


Quartet

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the 2015 Summer Kink Meme:</p>
<p>Castle/Meredith/Jim B/Johanna B<br/>Castle and Meredith go to a swingers party and meet the Becketts. The start out with swapped partners but things quickly evolve into a foursome.<br/>Alternate – Same scenario but it’s Castle/Gina/Kate/Sorrenson – both couples are making last ditch attempts to save their relationships.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the Jim/Jo/Rick/Meredith version.
> 
> This will be 2 chapters. Chapter 2 should be posted tomorrow.

If you had told Jim Beckett that he would be walking into this kind of party a few years ago, he would have laughed. But there had been some whispering in their circle of friends about a swinger’s club that had opened nearby. Jo and he were curious and so they went to a party, ended up having sex with a fun couple, and started to swing about once a month. They had made a few rules between themselves; they never swung with a couple more than once, they always agreed on the couple, and they were together in the same room when they swung. It seemed to work for them.

Tonight, as they walked in, Jim followed Jo into the room; as the more outgoing one, Jo made the connections. After they got themselves some drinks, he looked around the room and he noticed a young couple standing nearby. They were a good looking couple; she was a redhead and he was ruggedly handsome. He pointed the couple out to Jo.

“This is interesting, Mr. Beckett,” his wife’s said. “You pointing out a new couple. You always wait for me. But they look like they may be fun. He’s really good looking and she’s adorable. Want me to offer to buy them a drink?” When he nodded, she took his hand and walked over to the couple. She spoke first, “Can my husband and I buy you a drink? I’m Jo, and he’s Jim,” she said.

The male half of the couple spoke. “That would be great. I’m Rick and this is my wife Meredith.” He told Jim what they would like to drink, and Jim went over to get the drinks. When he returned, Jo had obviously explained some things to Rick and Meredith, and she led them to one of the available rooms. She ushered the couple into the room, which had a few items of furniture: a couch, a table and a really big bed, with an attached bathroom. Jo told Rick and Meredith they’d be right in, and she turned to Jim.

“Jim, I figured out he’s Rick Castle, you know that mystery writer I like so much! I didn’t let on that I know who he is, but this is going to be great!” and with that, she grabbed his hand and almost ran into the room. 

The younger couple was sitting on the couch, drinking. Jo and Jim walked over to them. Jo didn’t hesitate a minute; she sat between them. Jim went to sit next to Meredith. Jo turned to Meredith. “So are you both comfortable with this? If not, we’ll just move on,” but before she could say anything else, Rick jumped in.

“No worries, Jo. We’re comfortable. Very comfortable,” he said, eyebrows wiggling. His silly face cut the tension in the room, as they all laughed. Jo put her drink down on the table, and grabbed Rick’s jacket by the lapels. She planted a kiss on his lips. Rick kissed her back. Jo pushed his jacket off his shoulders without losing contact with his lips, and then she started to unbutton his shirt. Rick separated his lips from hers and reached behind her to unzip her dress. Jo started to kiss his chest as she uncovered it; and then once she had it totally unbuttoned, she pulled it out of his pants. Rick helped her stand up, and her dress fell to the floor. Jo stood before him in her bra and panties, and his mouth went dry. She was so beautiful but that thought soon left his head when she reached behind her and unfastened her bra. Rick moved closer to her and reached for the waist band of her panties and slowly pushed them down, as she stepped out of her shoes. He looked up at her and grinned. She pulled him up by his hands, and he went willingly. “Hey, I don’t want to be the only one naked here,” she said with a laugh. “Time to get those pants off, buster!” They each put a hand on his pants; he undid the button and she unzipped him, and pushed the pants to his ankles. Now she was the one looking up at him. He stepped out of shoes and pants, and pushed his boxers down. She smiled and licked her lips as she took his penis in her warm hand. 

Meanwhile, Meredith put her drink down, and turned to Jim. She got up, sat in his lap, and started to kiss him slowly. He opened his mouth and soon, her tongue was in his mouth. His hands found the zipper of her dress. He tugged it down, and Meredith shrugged until it was around her waist. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so he put his mouth on her right breast and sucked. Meredith moaned as his hand went to her left breast and drew circles, getting closer and closer to her nipple, but when he got close to it, he reversed and drew circles away from the nipple that seemed to asking for attention. “You’re a tease, Daddy,” the redhead said. Jim’s eyes opened wide in shock. Did she just call him daddy? Meredith laughed. “Oh Jim, if you could see your face right now. Nothing wrong with a little daddy/daughter role play, baby. It doesn’t mean you’re a pervert or anything if you got turned on,” she laughed a little more. Jim nodded and realized if she wanted to role play, it really didn’t matter to him. He went back to playing with her breasts. She stopped him after a few minutes, and slid off his lap. He was going to protest, but she wiggled out of her dress and that’s when he saw she wasn’t wearing any panties either. She went back on his lap, and began to unbutton his shirt. He decided to put his hands to use, and parted her folds. Holy shit, she was wet! She moaned as he moved his fingers through her wetness, and she wailed as he grabbed her clit between two fingers. Jim could feel his cock getting hard in his pants as she moved her naked ass and pussy on it. But he looked over at the other couple in the room as he heard his wife.

“Oh fuck, Rick, I love your cock!” Jo had been stroking it, and then she started to lick it. Rick loved watching her tongue move up and down and he really loved it when she licked the underside of his dick. He could see his cock getting harder and harder. Then she sucked it in and his hips bucked off the couch and his cock slid out. She quickly had it back in after he sat back down. She continued her sucking and licking of his cock, but she also started to lick his balls. Rick did nothing but watch her pleasure him and moan. But he realized he was going to come very soon, and groaned. Jo realized he was coming and swallowed the jism that landed in her mouth. Then she pulled his dick out of her mouth and pointed it at her breasts and they both watched as ropes of come landed all over her chest. She milked the last of his come from his cock. She looked up at him with a smirk as she gathered up some of the come off her breasts and sucked it from her fingers very slowly. He helped her up, and then he and Jo went over to the bed. He looked over at Meredith and Jim and realized he could see everything they were doing – and that was hot. 

Meredith was totally naked and she was helping Jim get that way too. She got off his lap, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and had him stand up so she could push his pants and boxers to his ankles. Jim couldn’t resist the lure of her perfect ass; so he smacked it a few times. She looked up at him and said, “Daddy, I’ll be good. Please don’t spank me!” but she grinned as she said it. Jim had kicked off his shoes and now stepped out of his pants and boxers and sat back on the couch. He took the hint and put Meredith over his knees and lightly hit her left cheek. She started to wiggle all over his lap. Jim held her down and smacked her right cheek a little harder, since it left a pink imprint behind. He started to smack each cheek in turn; Meredith whimpered a little, but Jim could tell she was enjoying herself. If he was being honest, he was enjoying it too. Her little wiggles managed to put her wet pussy very close to his cock. He took his left hand and inserted a finger into her pussy. She was soaking wet! She moaned and said, “Daddy, please no more spanking! I’ll do anything if you stop! Anything you want me to do!” 

“Okay, baby,” Jim said. “I want you to sit on my lap. I’ll make you feel better,” Jim couldn’t believe he was saying this stuff, but Meredith appeared to love it. He heard Jo and Rick laughing a little, and when he turned his head, Jo smirked and gave him a thumbs up. He went back to the business at hand. He had a lap full of hot little redhead, who was squirming and making sure she rubbed her pussy on his cock. She reached down to grab his cock by the base, and slowly lowered herself on it. Then she went crazy, bouncing up and down with her beautiful breasts in his face. He managed to get one in his mouth, and this time, he didn’t tease her. He sucked and bit her nipple. Then he soothed the hurt with his tongue. She took one of his hands and moved it to her cunt. He rubbed lazy circles on her clit and she wailed out her enjoyment. 

“Oh Daddy, I’m coming! You’re making your little girl come on your cock, Daddy! I feel so good, and it’s because of that cock in my pussy! Oh, Daddy,” and with that she screamed as she came. Jim pulled out of her pussy because he realized they didn’t use a condom. He came soon after she did, and his come flew up and most of it landed on his stomach. Meredith jumped off his lap and ran into the bathroom. Jo got off the bed and went over to her husband and helped clean him up by licking all the come off his body. She then took him by the hand and they went on the bed together. Meredith soon came out of the bathroom and saw them all on the bed and joined them. 

They decided to take a little break, and the other three used the bathroom to clean up a little. After they all finished, they got back in the bed, with Jo and Rick cuddling and Jim and Meredith next to each other. Meredith was kissing Jim while Jo and Rick just caressed each other. They all knew the beginning had been great, and they had high hopes for the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the evening.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part includes the foursome parts of the evening. Hope you enjoy!

Meredith decided it was time to get things moving again. “Can I make a suggestion? I want to do something a little more interesting,” she said. “Jim, I want you to fuck me from behind and Jo, I want to eat you out while you suck on Rick’s cock. What do you all think?” She looked at them, one at a time. They all looked eager to act on her suggestion. So, she watched as Jo got under her and Meredith started to lick her pussy. This time, Jim was ready with a condom, and thrust his cock into her cunt. Rick waddled over to Jo’s face and held out his cock for her to take and she started licking. Soon, all that could be heard was the men groaning and muffled sounds from the ladies. 

Jim started pounding Meredith harder because he could see her licking Jo’s pussy and Jo sucking on Rick’s cock with enthusiasm. He smacked the round ass in front of him a few times and then pulled on Meredith’s clit. He switched back and forth between smacking and fingering Meredith. She appeared to love it all as she kept moving her ass to meet him halfway. 

Rick loved his view as well. He could see Meredith’s boobs swinging as Jim fucked her and he could see Jo’s cheeks piston as she sucked on his cock. He decided to play with Jo’s breasts as she sucked him. She pulled his cock out so she could moan out loud. She stroked him with her warm hands. It felt amazing, and then she made him feel even better by putting his cock back in her mouth. Damn, this was the best night of sex in his life!

Jo couldn’t see much beyond Rick’s cock, but she could hear everything. Mostly, she heard her husband as he grunted and groaned while fucking Meredith. She’d have to remember to thank him for picking Meredith and Rick out in the crowd. Rick’s cock was long and hard and perfect, and Meredith was doing a wonderful job eating her out. But somehow, she was getting Rick’s cock in her pussy. She was going to make a suggestion soon. 

Meredith wasn’t thinking anything; she was just feeling everything. Jim’s dick in her cunt felt wonderful, he was doing this little corkscrew motion that was hitting all the right places. And watching Jo suck Rick was fun. Meredith didn’t like sucking dick, so Rick was always a bit disappointed. But he sure looked happy tonight. And it was weird; but as much as she hated giving oral sex to a guy, she loved licking pussy. Oh well, that was a complicated thought and Meredith hated complicated things. She just went back to feeling wonderful as she was being fucked and she was licking a pussy.

All of a sudden, Jim knew he was close, and he yelled out, “I’m coming, holy fuck, I’m coming!” He could feel his sperm fill up the condom, and his softened cock slid out of Meredith. He fell back on the bed. His orgasm set off a chain reaction, as soon the other three came too. Meredith flopped on her back on the bed as Rick was shooting his come down Jo’s throat. 

“Wow, that was fantastic,” Jo said. “Let’s rest a bit, but Rick, somehow or the other, I want your cock in me before this night is over. I don’t care what else happens, but Rick, I want you to fuck me,” she turned to look at the young man. He was smirking, but his cock seemed to like what she was saying. 

Jim said, “Let me go get rid of this condom, and we’ll figure out how we’ll make that happen, okay, Jo?” She smiled at her husband, and smacked his ass. When he came back to the bed, he saw that Rick and Jo had decided to simply start to fuck. Meredith was watching, and she had her hands in her cunt as she watched. Meredith crawled over to the couple and she put her pussy on Jo’s face. Jo didn’t hesitate; she started licking Meredith’s pussy. Jim sat back and took a turn watching while stroking his cock. But he loved fucking Meredith so he decided to bend down a little and thrust into her pussy. Jo continued to lick Meredith, and that meant that she’d lick his cock as it went in and out of Meredith. The room was filled with the noises of sex; body parts slapping other body parts; men grunting and groaning as they fucked women; and women wailing and licking. Once again, they came one after the other; Rick started the chain reaction, and it ended with Jim pulling out of Meredith and hitting his wife’s face with his sperm. They all collapsed on the bed. 

Jo went to clean up in the bathroom and when she came back she said, “That was incredibly hot. What time is it, anyway?” She knew she and Jim didn’t have to rush home since Katie was sleeping at Madison’s house, but she preferred to sleep in her own bed after a night like this. Rick still had his watch on, and he answered.

“It’s 12:15. I hate to break up this wonderful evening, but we’ve got to get home and relieve the babysitter. Well, maybe relieve our daughter of her babysitter. My mother is watching her, and Mother has her limits,” he laughed. “Meredith, why don’t you get cleaned up?” Meredith nodded and after collecting her things off the floor, went off into the bathroom. “Hey, listen. This was an amazing night, but I think its best we never see each other again. I have a feeling you know who I am, Jo. And I’d like to keep this sort of thing quiet. Meredith was curious about swinging, so I went along with it. But I don't know what would happen to my career if people found out about stuff like this. I hope you understand,” he said earnestly. 

“Yes, Rick I did figure out who you are. And it’s okay; we made a rule when we starting swinging that we would never swing with the same couple twice. It was a fun evening and you’re a wonderful guy. I hope everything continues to go great in your career and know that every time you write a book, at least one gets sold to me,” Jo said. Rick nodded and smiled at her as he gathered up his clothing and then went into the bathroom. 

Jim and Jo stayed on the bed, softly kissing and caressing each other. They always tried to take some time after an evening of swinging to reconnect before they left. It might seem silly to anyone else, but it worked for them. 

Soon, Rick and Meredith came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. They said their goodbyes and then Meredith kissed Jim on the mouth and Jo on the cheek. Rick said his good-byes with a kiss on the cheek and a handshake, and then they left. Jo and Jim went to clean up, and then they too left the party. 

Once they got in their car, Jo turned to her husband. “That was a night to remember. You know, I don’t think we can top it. I think that’s was our last swinger’s party; what do you think?” He agreed with her; he was fine with things the way they had been before. They did look back on that night with fondness, especially when Jo would read a new Rick Castle novel!

Many years in the future, he was a bit apprehensive when Rick Castle started to shadow his daughter. But when they met again, Rick assured him he would never tell Katie about that night. Besides, as he told Jim, “I have no idea who that couple was. And that’s that,” he said as he escorted Jim to his door. Even after Rick and Kate married, he never told her of that night. Some things didn’t need to be shared.


End file.
